


The Autumn of 2005

by swag_boi_hourz



Series: Random Emo Oneshots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warped Tour, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_boi_hourz/pseuds/swag_boi_hourz
Summary: Mikey needs to return some shirts to Pete after borrowing them over the summer at Warped Tour...
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: Random Emo Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509695
Kudos: 7





	The Autumn of 2005

Mikey POV

I heard my phone go off, I checked the caller ID, and it was Pete.  
"Do you have my Iron Maiden shirt?" he asked.  
"Which one?" I asked in response.  
"The black one?" he attempts at specifying.  
"Which black one?" I ask for more specification because I have borrowed Iron Maiden shirts from Warped Tour, and of the 15 I have, 7 are black.  
"The one with the red letters?" Only two with red letters.  
"Cherry red or dark red?" I really shouldn't have to ask this, but my boyfriend has a problem with Iron Maiden shirts.  
"Dark red" he said.  
"Does it have anything else on it" I asked, just to make sure I had the right shirt.  
"No"  
"Found it! Why do you need it so badly?"  
"For an interview, also I miss you, please bring it this week"  
"Okay, bye, love you"  
"Love you too, also bring some of my hoodies"

I hung up and scheduled a flight for tomorrow night, packing my own stuff along with some of Pete's stuff. I also need to give him something special, so I engrave "PW + MW" in a heart on a guitar pick, so in a way I'll be with him whenever he performs. I turn off my light and lay in bed for a few hours thinking about Pete, excited to see him, and missing him because it seems like forever since Warped Tour, even though it's only been one and a half months. And the thing is, with Pete, there are so many things that are so hard to forget, and so many simple things we did together, like straightening our hair and putting on eyeliner. And then there was the cuddling when neither of us could sleep, practice together because we both played bass. Just the sound of his voice, which is always distorted by phone calls, never being the same as it is (a/n pun intended) in real life, and I'd get to see him in real life, for the first time after Warped Tour, I feel like a teenager going to a meet and greet of a celebrity for the second time, knowing what to expect, but still excited. 

The next day passed quickly, I woke up late, I ate lunch, and I made sure I had everything, as well as making sure that I had booked a flight back. Last minute I decided to pack my silver bass, it was Pete's favorite, and while I was there, we may as well practice. When I got to the airport, Pete was there and took me to his house. Tonight would be the first night I fall asleep feeling truly happy, and not being on a tour bus.


End file.
